Tentacle Porno
by Woody K
Summary: Robin, Lissa, Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Nowi, Miriel, Lucina, Kjelle, and Nah had sex with the octopus that Robin encountered in the beach chapter of Awakening as part of a perverse cult that worshipped the octopus as their god and the octopus mated with them. Request from Swagmaster69696969.


It all started when the octopus that Robin encountered in the beach chapter of Awakening were invited by Robin, Lissa, Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Nowi, Miriel, Lucina, Kjelle and Nah have sex with them right in the beach.

They all became part of a perverse cult that worshipped the octopus as their god and the octopus mated with them all to breed them. Also, the beach was the girls' new home after they abandoned their roles in the Shepherds to be with their new octopus mate as the "Queens of the Ocean," leaving them stranded in the new world after the male Shepherds returned to Ylisse.

In their new home, the women would also always remain naked, having stripped everything off and having Nowi burn the piles to ash. Lissa and Maribelle would also now be ordinary commoners, having given up their normal human nobility for beastiality-style royal status. Plus, Lucina, Kjelle and Nah were Robin, Sully and Nowi's mutant offspring with the octopus instead of Chrom, Stahl, and Gregor's daughters, so Lucina had white hair with white tentacles with no Exalted Brand or the ability to use Falchion, Kjelle had reddish hair and tentacles, and Nah would look more octopus-like instead of a Manakete.

As a tentacle slithered into Lucina's pussy, she felt her juices flowing and felt a little wetness drip out of her pussy and down to her ass. This did excited her, and as Lucina felt the tentacle prod and penetrate against her vaginal opening. It felt strangely hot and Lucina allowed it to rest against her swollen clit, she squeezed her own breasts as she moaned.

Meanwhile, Kjelle groaned in pleasure as another tentacle slipped inside of her. It wasn't very big, but it was just the right size to make Kjelle feel very naughty even though she already did feel super naughty. The octopus also slipped a third tentacle into Nah, who laid back with her eyes glazed over, letting the tentacle do all the work as it went in and out like a dildo.

Also, Lissa felt the octopus start to bounce her up and down a little, feeling the tentacle going in and out of her pussy, constantly twirling away inside of her. Maribelle was steadied by a nearby tree as the octopus proceeded to press the tentacle harder against her clit, everyone moaned out of unison, "Oh god."

Miriel was clenching her ass muscles and clamping her pussy onto the tentacle, her nipples were so hard they were poking straight out. She wondered how hot everyone looked with no clothes on and being fucked by an undersea creature. Everyone else was pondering too, though they couldn't think about this for very long because their sex organs were nearing their release. They all felt their whole bodies get so warm and they were was literally panting from sexual desire. Nothing was going to stop them now.

While all that went on, Robin was pounding Lucina's buttocks while Sully was pounding Kjelle's.

Sumia and Nowi were now hopping madly, squeezing their eyes shut and thinking about nothing in particular, they could hardly believe what they were doing. It was the dirtiest thing any of them had ever been entrapped into, it was not long before the entire party lost control and everyone let out a very audible moan or twleve. The ladies felt a profound heat gradually build up in them and come close to eruption, sending waves of warmth and intense pleasure as their muscles relaxed totally and they collapsed. All of the girls were in absolute heaven and they could feel their pussies releasing what felt like gallons of juices all over the octopus's tentacle and onto the sand and some in the beach water.

Once they were all down from their orgasms, they felt the tentacles slip gingerly out of them. They felt such emptiness in their pussies and wondered if they would be up for another round as their hearts still beated at an insane pace. Their legs were still weak from their orgasms and their pussy juices were still dripping onto the sand and waves. In addition, their pussy muscles contracted at how dirty they felt under the eyes of anyone looking at the beach shore to see the filthy display. The evidence of their sexual activity were collecting in a lot of puddle between their legs and feet as they felt their clits shiver slightly. There was even a faint smell of sweat and sex around everyone, their faces were flushed red and their nipples were still poking proudly. Also, the cum they spurted out tasted somewhat like the beach water.

Months later, the females all had bloated bellies, the octopus seemed to have impregnated all of them with it's mutated children, which they gave birth to months after that. The females all became pregnant with mutant human-octopus babies and began contemplating what to name all of them.


End file.
